


Твою мать звали Сара

by Team_Bucky



Series: Лёд [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Bucky/pseuds/Team_Bucky





	Твою мать звали Сара

Стив рассказывает про их жизнь в 20 веке. В глазах Зимнего - только лёд, которого никогда не было в глазах Баки. Зимний не двигается без приказа; он вообще ничего не делает без приказа.

Порой Стив думает, что Баки мёртв, но каждый раз быстро откидывает эту мысль - он не должен так думать, он не должен сдаваться.

Стив продолжает приходить, но в его голосе больше нет надежды. Но однажды, в ответ на своё привычное: "Бак, ты помнишь меня?" он слышит тихий голос, смешанный со слабой улыбкой:

\- Твою мать звали Сара.

И в этот момент Стив думает, что он самый счастливый человек в мире.


End file.
